Un nuevo agente en la OSAC
by feellikeaplat
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic.Isabella descubre un pasadizo secreto que la lleva a la guarida de Perry, ¿que pasará cuando sepa mas de lo previsto?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Que estais haciendo?- dijo Isabella como de costumbre al entrar al jardín Flynn-Fletcher.

-Hola Isabella, estamos tomando vitamina C.- contestó el pelirrojo, en este caso, Phineas.

-Limonada…- Aclaró lacónico Ferb, nunca fue de muchas palabras, no lo es ahora.

Phineas se fijó un poco en Isabella y se percató de que estaba diferente.

-¿Ese vestido es nuevo?- preguntó Phineas.

-Sí, no pensé que te fijarías.- contestó la chica con un toque de felicidad en la frase.-Me lo regaló mi madre.

Ferb miró el vestido de arriba abajo. Era igual a su ropa de siempre y apenas se notaba la diferencia. ¿Cómo se había fijado su hermano en que el vestido era nuevo? En fín, incluso para el despistado Phineas esto era un punto a su favor.

-Te queda muy bien.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias!- logró decir Isabella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

De pronto Phineas se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.-¡Vaya, que tonto! Se me olvidó preguntarte si querías limonada. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro, muchas gracias.- Agradeció, Isabella.

Phineas se levantó del sitio, sirvió limonada en un vaso y acompañado de una pequeña pajita se la llevó a Isabella.

-Tom… ¡Ah!-intentó decir el pelirrojo cuando tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo.

-¡Phineas!-gritó Isabella corriendo hacia él.-¡¿Estás bien?!

El pelirrojo se puso de rodillas masajeándose la nariz dolorido.

-¡Ay! ¡Sí, más o menos estoy bien!- dijo todavía con la mano en la nariz.

El chico desvió la mirada de su nariz y vió el vestido de Isabella.

-¡Oh, no! Isabella, tu vestido nuevo.- dijo señalándolo.

Isabella dirigió la mirada a su vestido. Ahora presentaba en la zona del abdomen una mancha amarilla, producto del vaso de limonada que Phineas derramó antes al tropezar.

-¡Oh, no! Que le diré a mi mamá, seguro que se enfada conmigo al verme así.- dijo asustada al observar en manchurrón.

-Lo siento mucho, todo fue por mi culpa, si no me hubiese tropezado, ojalá no…- decía Phineas intentando disculparse.

-No pasa nada, iré a limpiarme al baño, quizás salga.- dijo Isabella.-Además no fue culpa tuya Phineas, a cualquiera le puede pasar, de acuerdo.

Dijo la chica entrando en casa de los Flynn-Fletcher.

Los hermanastros se quedaron sin saber mas o menos que hacer.

-Esa mancha seguro que no le sale, tendría que tener un aparato especial para… ¡Espera un momento! Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.- soltó de nuevo contento el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh, y Perry?

Ferb levantó los hombros.

**Mientras, con Isabella…**

Isabella entró al cuarto de baño.

-Umm, que habrá por aquí para quitar manchas.-se preguntó la chica rebuscando.

-Quizás aquí…-dijo abriendo un armarito que se encontraba justo encima del lavabo.

De entre todos los frascos, cajitas y envases encontró algo que le podría servir.

-Jabón líquido… Puede funcionar.- murmuró para sí misma.

Cogió el bote de su lugar para usarlo, y entonces vió lo que se escondía detrás del jabón.

-¿O.S.A.C, qué es eso?-preguntó la chica extrañada.

Detrás del bote había un botón, y bajo este aparecían escritas las siglas O.S.A.C.

Isabella, picada por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar pulsar el botón. Entonces se abrío un pequeño pasadizo en el armarito. Empezó a notar una brisilla, era el hueco, que aspiraba esperando encontrar un pasajero.

-¡Vaya, como mola!- dijo sorprendida acercándose. -¿Qué habrá dentro?

Se aproximó al agujero para meterse dentro y este aspiró de ella con fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella cayó de repente en un asiento rojo sobre algo mullido.

-¡Vaya! Esto parece una especie de guarida secreta o algo así…- dijo mirando impresionada a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación bastante grande y circular. En el centro se observaba un tubo con una plataforma levadiza que se perdía en el techo. Alrededor había diversos artilugios y aparatos, unos grandes y otros no tanto, que guardaban un ligero parecido con los ornitorrincos, y delante de ella se alzaba una gran pantalla, que aún que la chica no se diera cuenta estaba transmitiendo una imagen.

-¡Oh, no!- gritó una voz.

Isabella dirigió la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido, la pantalla gigante.

Frente ella apareció un hombre adulto, canoso, con un gran bigote y monocejo.

-¡Hola!- saludó inocentemente.

-¡Eh, sí, hola! Antes de nada puedes quitarte de encima del agente P- dijo el hombre de la pantalla.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada.

Y entonces notó algo moverse debajo de ella, emitiendo gruñidos de molestia.

-¿Pero qué…?

Dio un salto en la silla asustada y vió salir algo pequeño y verdeazulado.

-¡Grrr!-gruñó al verse liberado y ver quién estaba encima de él.

-¡¿Perry?!- Gritó sorprendida Isabella. Y entonces algó vino a su mente… y memoria. Ese extraordinario día, que muchos habían olvidado regresó a su cabeza, el cumpleaños de Perry, las ornitopultas de bádminton, el chicle de la victoria de Buford, el agente P,la gran batalla para salvar a Danville, el borrado de memoria, y… el beso.

A Isabella se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara al poder volver a recordar una vez ese día, uno de los mejores de su vida. Pero un par de segundos después recordó porque le habían borrado la memoria a todos, ella incluida, para poder conservar a Perry.

-¿Eh, holaaa?- una voz la sacó de su trance.

-¡Mayor Monogram!- gritó la chica al recordarle de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Isabella?- preguntó extrañado el mayor.

-Lo he vuelto a recordar todo del día del cumpleaños de Perry.-contestó la chica divertida. A fín de cuentas, aunque le borraron la memoria en el pasado, sabe que lo hicieron por una buena causa.

-Entonces serás consciente de que te tendremos que volver a borrar la memoria del día de hoy, ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre.

Isabella ya había pensado que acabaría pasando eso, se la borraron ya una vez, ahora es la misma situación pero solo incluyéndola a ella. Sin embargo, al recordar el beso que le robó a Phineas y la reacción de este, no quería que le volviesen a resetear la mollera, o por lo menos todavía no, sabiendo que ese recuerdo le pudiese ayudar a conquistar a Phineas, darle un beso. Se decía tan rápido y sencillo, pero ahora no es lo mismo, no lo es para nada, ¿y si al besar a Phineas este no reaccionaba igual a la anterior vez? Era una posibilidad.

Decidió disuadir a Monogram de esa idea.

-Es cierto, si no me borráis la memoria Perry se tendrá que ir para siempre, puesto que sé demasiado.- dijo confirmando lo que le preguntó antes el hombre.

-Así es- afirmó.

-Lo entiendo, y de verás que quiero a Perry y no me gustaría perderlo, al igual que piensan Phineas y Ferb, o Candace incluso. Pero entiéndame usted a mí, Mayor Monogram, hay un recuerdo que consideró demasiado valioso para dejarlo ir así como así otra vez, tiene que haber otra opción.- dijo Isabella con una gran seriedad.

- Es, cuando besaste al dueño del agente P, ¿verdad?-

Isabella asintió.

Monogram miró a la chica, sintió un poco de lástima por ella, y le gustaría poder ayudarla, pero no era seguro que supiese del agente P y su agencia. La miró una vez más, aunque su expresión era seria y decidida, sus ojos brillaban, brillaban de inocencia. Realmente la chica quería esa oportunidad, y a decir verdad, sobre ella recaía un gran peso al saber esto.

-¡Oh vamos, Mayor Monogram, haga una excepción!- gritó una voz.

-¡Carl!- dijo sorprendiada Isabella.-Me alegró de volver a verte, bueno, de oírte.

El Mayor Monogram no lo mandó callar como la mayoría de las veces, se quedó reflexionando. Observó una vez más a la chica. Sus ojos seguían brillando aún con más intensidad que antes. Su mirada se lo imploraba.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, no te borraremos los recuerdos del día de hoy.- se rindió finalmente Monogram, en el fondo respiró aliviado al decírselo, no soportaría la mirada de decepción de Isabella al negárselo.

-¡Bien, muchísimas gracias!- gritó feliz la chica.- Y no se preocupen por el secreto del Agente P o la agencia, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Phineas.

- ¡Espera un momento! Te dejaremos conservar la memoria, pero con una condición, por supuesto, para asegurarnos de que mantendrás la boca cerrada.- dijo el mayor Monogram recuperando su actitud autoritaria.

-¿Condición? ¿Cúal?- preguntó Isabella.

Monogram le iba a contestar cuándo se quedó callado, no había pensado tan siquiera la condición.

-Estooo, bueno como soy muy tolerante te dejaré escoger a ti la condición.- dijo librándose de pensar tan siquiera una.

Isabella pensó y pensó, ¿qué favor le podría hacer a una agencia de espías secretos? No se le ocurría nada. Pensó y repensó, hasta que dio con algo, que aunque a ella misma le parecía una idea alocada parecía la mas lógica en ese momento. Además le atraía la posibilidad que había pensado

-¿Y si trabajo para la agencia como agente secreto?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No eres un poco pequeña para ser agente secreto?- preguntó el Mayor Monogram.

-Sí, sí que lo soy.- contestó alegre inocentemente.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose mutuamente durante unos segundos.

-Me has convencido, contratada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿qué os ha parecido?

En el primer capítulo se me olvidó poner que los personajes pertenecían a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Pero por suerte en este me acorde.

Me gustaría agradecer a phinbella2012 por dejarme una review, y animarme a seguir con la historia, melo alegro mucho de que te gustase.

Esto era todo, hasta la próxima y recordad, Herrete o Acetato.

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

* * *

-Me has convencido, contratada.

Aceptó el Mayor Monogram. Isabella no pudo reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¿alegría, asombro, paro cardíaco? De una cosa estaba segura, a partir de ahora sería un agente secreto, aunque no supiese exactamente que hacer, de todo el cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos la embargó una gran curiosidad y desconcierto. Estaba deseosa de saber lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

Isabella estaba estaba en trance pensando en su futuro, cuándo notó un golpecito. La chica se giró para ver quién era.

-¡Perry, digo agente P! Ya casi me había olvidado de ti.- dijo mirando al monotrema. El ornitorrinco dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y le estrechó la mano.

-Yo también me alegro de empezar a trabajar junto a ti, agente P.- dijo cogiendo la mano del ornitorrinco en señal de acuerdo y sonriendo.

-¡Agente P, entregale a Isabella los formularios y el contrato!- dijo el Mayor apareciendo muy teatralmente en una plataforma levadiza junto a Carl.

El agente P abrió un cajón que se encontraba en la mesa bajo la gran pantalla y sacó unos papeles. Isabella cogió los papeles y empezó a echar un vistazo rápido a las normas y condiciones.

-Clausulas, días de vacaciones, blablá, curriculum vitae, vale… ¿Salario mínimo interprofesional?- dijo mirando extrañada al Mayor. -¿Tan mal van los tiempos?

Ojeó una vez mas en contrato y conforme a lo establecido comenzó a rellenarlo.

-Vale, ya está- dijo entregando los papeles.

-Enhorabuena, desde ahora mismo formas parte de la O.S.A.C.- exclamó el Mayor Monogram dándole la bienvenida oficialmente mientras Carl hizo sonar una trompeta de juguete.

-De acuerdo tras esta calurosa bienvenida, procedemos a entregarte tu equipo obligatorio.-dijo el hombre canoso dejándole paso a Carl que se aproximaba con un carrito. –Aquí tienes tu propio sombrero Fedora y característico de nuestros agentes, con un código que te identifica de los demás, función añadida de cortador electríco y además con objetos que te pueden ser útiles.- explicó el Mayor.

Isabella cogió el sombrero y comenzó a ojearlo en el interior.

-Un bolígrafo, un bloc, una agenda electrónica, un paracaídas de emergencia, una pistola con gancho, esto es… ¿una salchicha?- dijo mirando el alimento. Lo volvió a guardar todo dentro del sombrero y se puso el Fedora.

- Sigamos, aquí tienes tu nuevo reloj, con comunicación directa con el Mayor Monogram, un potente electroimán y botón especial que causa un dolor de cabeza terrible. Además nos servirá para llamarte cuándo necesitemos tus servicios. A propósito, también da la hora.- dijo Carl entregándoselo.

-Recuerda, muy importante, nunca llames entre las tres treinta y las cuatro. Es mi hora del baño.- se apresuró a decir el hombre canoso.

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Pues vale…- murmuró Isabella.

-Muy bien pasemos a la asignación de un enemigo y estatus.- continuó el Mayor Monogram. –¿Tienes nociones de combate?-

-Sólo cinturón negro en karate, judo, taekwondo, artes marciales y defensa propia.- dijo mostrando su banda de insignias en las que aparecían bien remarcadas las que había dicho.

Monogram la miró fijamente.

-¡Vaya, me has impresionado!- soltó estupefacto. –Bueno, como eres todavía una principiante, te asignaremos como ayudante del Agente P. Con lo cúal tu actual enemigo es el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Isabella miró de reojo a Perry sonriendo, trabajaría junto a él, eso seguro que le facilitaría las cosas, lo que le hizo sentir mas tranquila.

-Muy bien, en breve nos pondremos con tus entradas a la guarida secreta desde tu casa, en hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher las compartirás con el Agente P.- explicó el Mayor.

-De acuerdo.- confirmó Isabella.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, solo cabe recordar que no le puedes desvelar ni a amigos o familiares que eres un agente secreto o te tendremos que reubicar.- concluyó el Mayor Monogram.

La chica tragó saliva, ¿reubicar?, un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda, desde luego no le atraía para nada la idea, ahora entendía la preocupación de Perry.

-Así será.- afirmó para dar a entender que no diría nada de nada.

**Mientras…**

-Míralos ahí, planeando mi perdición.- se quejó Candace desde la ventana de su cuarto mientras observaba a sus hermanos trabajar en algo. -¿qué estarán haciendo esos que yo no sepa?

La chica abrió la ventana y gritó hacia sus hermanos:

-¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¿Se puede saber en que trabajais esta vez?-

-¡Ah, hola Candace! Estamos haciendo una máquina capaz de quitar cualquier mancha de cualquier superficie o tejido.- explicó el pelirrojo.

-No necesito mas, ¡gracias!- exclamó cerrando fuertemente la ventana.

-¡De nada hermana!- dijo inocente como siempre Phineas.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo llamaré a mamá y se la cargarán…- dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo el móvil. -¿Pero qué…?

Candace siguió buscando en su bolsillo pero no encontró nada, miró en el otro pero tampoco.

-¡¿Dónde está mi móvil?!- gritó al punto de la histeria.

La chica empezó a mirar por toda su habitación abriendo cajones, rebuscando en armarios, mirando bajo la cama, la papelera.

-¡NADA!-Chilló. –¡Seguiré buscando por toda la casa!

Y así es como Candace empezó a mirar en cada rincón del hogar, en la habitación de sus hermanos, la de sus padres, el desván el cuarto de baño, la sala de estar, la cocina.

¡NADA!- Chilló aún mas fuerte la chica.

La pelirroja decidió pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos en su mayor grado de deseperación. Salió al patio trasero corriendo rápidamente.

-¡Phineas! ¡¿Has visto mi teléfono?!- le gritó al oído al chico.

- ¿Tu teléfono? ¿No es el que tienes en tu mano?- dijo Phineas tranquilamente señalándolo.

Candace dirigió la mirada la mirada hacia su mano, efectivamente, ahí estaba el móvil.

-Vaya, estoy cogiendo la agudeza visual de mamá.- murmuró guardándolo en el bolsillo.- Bueno, gracias por decírmelo Phineas.

-De nada hermana.- contestó el pelirrojo volviendo a lo suyo.

Entonces Candace recordó lo que quería hacer antes de "perder" su móvil. Iba a cogerlo y a llamar a su madre cuando vió lo que hacían los chicos.

-A propósito Phineas, ¿por qué estás haciendo esa máquina hoy? No pega con lo que haces normalmente.- comentó Candace.

-Tienes razón, la estamos haciendo porque antes sin querer derramé un vaso de limonada en el vestido nuevo de Isabella.- explicó el pelirrojo revolviendo los cables. –Lo hacemos para compensarla por lo antes.

-¿E Isabella? No la he visto, ¿no debería estar con vosotros?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Ha ido al baño a limpiarse, pero no creo que le salga la mancha.- contestó Phineas.

-¿Al baño, dices? ¿Al nuestro?- preguntó de nuevo Candace.

-Ese mismo.- dijo el chico.

-Phineas, Isabella no está en nuestro, cuándo buscaba mi móvil antes puedo asegurar que rastreé toda la casa e Isabella no estaba.- soltó Candace.

-¿Qué? ¿Isabella no estaba en la casa?- comenzó a decir Phineas un poco preocupado.

Phineas fue corriendo hacia el interior del hogar Flynn-Fletcher un poco asustado. Segundos después salió bastante preocupado.

-¡Es verdad no está!- gritó el pelirrojo.

-Tranquílizate Phineas, pudo ir a su casa.- dijo Candace.

Phineas se quedó mirándola por un instante, y luego se marchó de nuevo corriendo a la casa de Isabella.

-¡Esperanos!- Gritó Candace perseguiéndolo junto a su hermano Ferb.

La chica y su hermanastro llegaron jadeantes hasta el pelirojo que ya estaba timbrando nervioso a la casa García-Shapiro.

No contestó nadie.

-Mamá me dijo que la señora Vivian García-Shapiro se fue con ella a tocar en su grupo de música.- comentó Candace.

Phineas se quedó quieto en el lugar.

-Si no está en nuestra casa… ni en la suya… eso significa que…- empezó a murmurar Phineas tétrico.

-Isabella ha desaparecido…

* * *

Tardé bastante más en subir este capítulo que el anterior así que lo siento, pero de todas formas la subida de nuevos capítulos va a ser irregular.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, he notado que cada vez los hago mas largos, y no me gusta demasiado la idea, me gustaría ser mas regular. El próximo capítulo no se cuando lo podré subir, así que, a esperar.

Recordad, herrete o acetato.

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	4. Capítulo 4

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-Isabella ha desaparecido…

Ferb y Candace se quedaron mirando a Phineas durante unos instantes, después se miraron entre ellos, y finalmente Candace dijo:

-Phineas, has perdido la cabeza.

-¡Estoy hablando muy en serio hermana, no hemos encontrado a Isabella ni en nuestra casa ni en la suya! ¡Le ha tenido que haber pasado algo!- gritó Phineas muy preocupado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Isabella pudo ir a dar un paseo, o quizás fue a su Club de Empanadas.- sugirió Candace.

-Es Acampada, y si hubiera ido nos hubiera avisado antes.- corrigió Phineas un poco molesto.

-¡Como sea! Isabella ya es mayorcita para cuidarse sola, no deberías preocuparte tanto.- dijo Candace tranquila.

-¿Tú crees…?- preguntó Phineas un poco mas seguro de si mismo.

-Pues claro.-

-Bueno, la llamaré por sea acaso.-murumuró el pelirrojo cogiendo su móvil y tecleando el número.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Venga, venga, cógelo…- apuraba Phineas con el teléfono al oído.- Comunica… ¡Comunica! ¡Le ha pasado algo!

-Vaya, me temo que empiezas a tener razón hermano.- comenzó a decir Candace un poco intranquila.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Phineas se quedó temblando aún con el móvil en la oreja. Estaba estático. Ferb se acercó a él, y le dio un codazo depertandolo del trance.

-¡Tenemos que buscarla! ¡Y cuanto antes!- soltó Phineas.

-¡Eso se dice muy fácil hermano, la ciudad es enorme!- exclamó Candace preocupada.- ¡Podría estar en cualquier lugar!

-Déjame pensar, habeeer…- murmuró para sí el pelirrojo.-¡Lo tengo! ¡Ferb, ya sé que cosa mucho más importante vamos a hacer hoy!

**Mientras…**

-Muy bien, ya asignado un enemigo y estatus, queda adjudicarte un nombre en clave.- dijo el Mayor Monogram.- Y ese será Agente I.

-¿Agente I?- preguntó Isabella.

-Sí.

-¿I de Isabella?

-Exacto.

-…

-…

-Pues vale…- dijo con cierto pasotismo la chica.

-De acuerdo, acabado ya con todo, vamos a daros los datos de vuestra misión.- proclamó el Mayor.- El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha estado trabajando en una máquina, teneis que averiguar para que sirve y ponerle fín.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Isabella extrañada.

-Pues sí, normalmente solo decimos eso.- contestó el hombre canoso.- Podeis iros.

Isabella simplemente obedeció sin hacer mas preguntas, y siguió al ornitorrinco hacia un aerodeslizador, se montó de un salto en él y Perry lo arrancó llevándolos a su primera misión juntos.

-Oiga señor, ¿cree que es seguro contratar a una niña como agente?- preguntó Carl.

-Por favor Carl, ella y sus amigos son formidables, ¿no la has visto luchar contra los robots de la 2º dimensión? Sé que lo hará bien. Además… el agente P está con ella, él no dejará que le pase nada.- dijo el Mayor Monogram sonriendo.

Los agentes viajaban en el aerodeslizador rumbo a su destino.

-Sabes, ya entiendo porque hablas tan poco.- dijo la chica sonriéndole al agente P. Este le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la frase carecía de lógica, puesto que él no puede hablar, entendió perfectamente que se referiría a que su trabajo solo es de actuar, y no hablar.

-Creo que cada vez que me ponga el sombrero ya no seré Isabella la chica normal, sino que seré el agente I, chica de acción.- dijo mirando su nuevo Fedora.

El agente P se limitó a asentir sonriendo aún. De repente el agente P coge del brazo apresuradamente a la chica y le señala a un lugar. Isabella dirigió su vista hacia dónde le señalaba el monotrema y vió a Phineas, Ferb y Candace hablando. La chica estuvo a punto de saludarles insconcientemente cuando una mano le tapó la boca, Perry sujetaba nervioso el volante con una mano e intentaba silenciar a la chica con la otra. Isabella recordó lo prometido, y se llevó una mano a la boca haciendo silencio.

Los agentes pasaron cerca de los hermanos, tapándose con los sombreros. Pasado el peligro, Isabella solo pudo murmurar:

-Por un pelo, muchas gracias agente P.

El aerodeslizador continuó viajando hasta el edificio de Doofenshmirtz.

-¡Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L!-

-Vaya si que se está retrasando hoy Perry el ornitorrinco.-resopló el doctor mirando su reloj.-Ya puede tener una buena razón.

-¡Crash!-

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- gritó el doctor.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido y lo vió.

-¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Y me has vuelto a romper otra puerta! ¡Ya puedes tener una buena excuso mamífero palmípedo!- gritó furioso Heinz.

De detrás del monotrema saltó una chica.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó el doctor.

- Soy Isabella, la nueva Agente I.- contestó la chica.- Ayudante en prácticas de Perry.

-¿Eres la ayudante en prácticas de un ornitorrinco espía?- preguntó riendo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba y se avergonzó un poco.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es ridículo!- rió descontroladamente el hombre.

-¡No te rías!- ordenó a chica enfadada.

-¿Y tú eres la nueva adquisición de la agencia esa? ¡Oh, pero si eres una monada…!- dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz intentando rascarle la barbilla. Isabella en respuesta, lo cogió de la mano, se echó para atrás dando una voltereta y con el impulso de sus pies lanzó hacia atrás al hombre, que se acabó estrellando contra la pared.

-¡Vale, eres adorable y muy peligrosa!- balbuceó el doctor dolorido.

Perry vio como se movía la chica apartado a un lado, sus días como ayudante personal habían llegado a su fín. El monotrema sonrió complacido, ahora ella le podría sustituir algún día y así él podría pasar más tiempo con sus dueños.

-Bueno se acabaron las bromas.- Doofenshmirtz cogió un mando que tenía en una mesa cerca a él y pulsó el botón.

Una caja de cristal cayó encima de los dos agentes atrapándolos.

-Lo reconozco, esta vez no me esforcé con la trampa, pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensar trabajando en mi nuevo invento. Pero bueno, sin mas dilación, ¡aquí teneis mi nueva y espantosa creación!- gritó recuperando su habitual tono y señalando una cortina de humo que desaparecía lenta pero constante mostrando algo.

Isabella se apoyó a contemplar lo que era. En cuanto lo vió no pudo imaginarse algo peor.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Qué habrá construido esta vez el pérfido doctor que causó tanto pavor en Isabella? ¿Qué hará Phineas para buscar a su amiga "perdida"?


	5. Capítulo 5

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

* * *

Isabella observó espantada la visión que aparecía ante ella, a medida que el humo se disipaba se empezaba a ver una silueta. Finalmente el humo se disipó dejando ver una máquina grande, llena de tubos y palancas. Era de color violeta unido a un poco de blanco. Se veía que la forma del aparato intimidaba ya a simple vista.

-¡Madre mía!¡Es horrible, una invención macabra, perverso, es, es…- exclamó Isabella ante la monstruosa creación.-¿Qué es?

Doofenshmirtz se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿Cómo qué que es?¿No le ves el nombre? Lo tiene escrito en los laterales.

Isabella dirigió la mirada a la máquina y se fijó en lo que había escrito.

-¿"Borracartelinator"?

Isabella se quedó mirando al doctor y Perry observaba impasible como de costumbre.

-Pues si…- afirmó Heinz dubitativo. Le estaba costando habituarse a su nueva enemiga, teniendo en cuenta que hasta ese momento el que hablaba era solo él, y ahora conversar con alguien que no emitiese solo gruñidos le desconcertaba.

-Bueno, voy a explicar para que sirve. Como su propio nombre indica, el Borracartelinator sirve para borrar carteles.- dijo Doof señalando al aparato y recuperando su caráter habitual.

-¿Y ese es todo?- preguntó la agente I.- No veo claramente lo malvado en la situación.

-Déjame terminar, vale. Vereis, ¿sabeis cuando se aproximan las elecciones y las calles se comienzan a llenar de carteles con los políticos presentados? Resulta que ahora empiezan las elecciones de alcalde en Danville, y mi hermano, el actual alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz, ha llenado las calles con sus carteles. Borraré todos los carteles y entonces nadie le votará, perderá las elecciones y no será alcalde.

-Pero es tu hermano, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?- comentó Isabella indignada.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Tú no conoces el odio que guardo hacia mi hermano. Bueno, pues contaré una historieta.

Perry ya se sentó aburrido en el suelo, sabía que acabaría llegando con las narraciones de su vida. Isabella, no informada de sus constantes monólogos , se dispuso a escuchar.

-Verás en mi adolescencia,estaba en el instituto con mi hermano, ambos íbamos en cursos diferentes debido a que él es mas joven. Bueno, a principios de las clases me llamó la atención un cartel que anunciaba la elección del presidente del consejo escolar, me iluminé enseguida. Era un puesto perfecto para mi, sacaba buenas notas y era responsable. Confiado empecé a colgar carteles por todo el edificio, anunciado mi candidatura al puesto. Me fui feliz a casa, al día siguiente serían las elecciones y posiblemente las ganaría. Por desgracia cuando llegué a la mañana siguiente al instituto, contemplé que mis carteles fueron ocultados por otros, en los cuáles aparecía la imagen de mi hermano Roger. Se había presentado candidato al puesto, a pesar de sus malas notas y ser un irresponsable, pero la popularidad jugó a su favor y mi hermano me ganó en las elecciones. No dio palo al agua en todo el curso mientras yo subdelegaba mi clase resignado.

Desde aquel día, me juré a mi mismo que algún día, haría que mi hermano perdiese alguna elección, y ese es el día de hoy.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo con aspecto aburrido, nunca mas le preguntaría nada.

-Eso es todo, has quedado satisfecha ¿ehhhh? Decías que te llamabas Isabella, ¿no? Luego entonces Isabella la chica. No, no me gusta, ¿la niña? No, peor todavía. Estooo… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Te llamaré Isabella la preadolescente!

Isabella no protestó, preferiría que no le volviese a saltar con alguna historia de las suyas.

-Vale, mientras vosotros dos os quedais encerrados ahí yo pondré en marcha mi invento.- dijo cogiendo un mango del aparato y transportándolo a su terraza.- ¡Vaya! Debí ponerlo de tracción automática, no manual.

Isabella se quedó mirando como se alejaba dejándolos allí atrapados. Miró a Perry que volvía a recuperar su postura habitual de acción.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- murmuró Isabella.

El agente P asintió y empezó a buscar algo que les pudiera servir, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que, allí dentro no había nada. Sólo cuatro paredes de cristal, un suelo liso y un techo trasparente y duro. Buscó en su sombrero algo que les pudiese ayudar, pero aparte de un boli, una salchicha y demás objetos no encontró nada útil. Señaló el Fedora de Isabella. Esta se lo quitó.

-¿Crees que habrá algo dentro que sirva para salir de aquí?

El monotrema asintió, su gorro era nuevo y estaría abastecido de objetos diversos. Isabella comenzó a rebuscar en él, y al rato sacó algo.

-Mira esto podría servir.- dijo enseñándole el objecto.

En la mano sostenía una pistola rayo láser, el ornitorrinco sonrió y la cogió, era justo lo que necesitaba.

**Mientras…**

-Bien, ya sé lo que haremos.-anunció Phineas.- Pero antes necesito que reunais a todos aquí en el jardín. Ferb, tú ve por Baljeet, Buford y las exploradoras; Candace, llama a Stacy y Jeremy, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Y tú que harás mientras?- preguntó Candace.

-Yo haré la segunda parte del plan, marcahos, nos veremos en unos 15 minutos todos aquí.

Candace se fue junto a su hermano Ferb no muy convencida. Phineas se quedó solo.

-Bien, manos a la obra.- murmuró el pelirrojo cogiendo las herramientas.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos Ferb.- dijo Candace yendo hacia otro lado.

El chico afirmó con el pulgar marchando por su lado. Candace comenzó a correr hacia el lugar encomendado, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Stacy.

-¡Stacy, voy hacia tu casa, deja cualquier cosa que esteas haciendo, y cuando llegue acompañame sin preguntar!- dijo la chica muy seria.

-Vale, la verdad es que, ordenar mi habitación con los pies empieza aburrir. Te veo en un instante.

-Vale.- se despidió Candace cerrando el móvil. En breve llegó a casa de su amiga y esta ya la esperaba fuera.

-Bien ya estoy, ¿qué querías?- preguntó Stacy.

-No hai tiempo tenemos que ir a casa de Jeremy. Te dije que no preguntaras.

La asiática empezó a seguir a su amiga perpleja. En breve llegaron a casa del chico y Candace timbró. Unos segundos después le abrió Jeremy.

-¡Ah, hola Candac—¡No hai tiempo!- le interrumpió Candace cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo junto a ella de regreso a su hogar.

-¿Pero que pasa?- preguntó Jeremy, mientras intentaba no tropezarse.

-No lo sé, no me lo quiere decir.- contestó Stacy.

Los chicos siquieron corriendo tras la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Ferb había llamado al timbre de la casa de Baljeet. El niño hindú le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ferb, ¿no está Phineas contigo? Qué raro…

Ferb solo le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.

-De acuerdo, ¿adónde vamos?- preguntó Baljeet, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Siguió al peliverde sin obtener respuesta. Rato después , llegó a casa de Buford y timbró.

-¿Vamos a casa de Buford?- preguntó el niño extrañado.

Ferb negó con la cabeza.

Buford abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, me trajo Ferb, no sé adónde quiere ir.- contestó el hindú.

Ferb solo volvió a hacer una seña de que lo siguieran.

Buford y Baljeet se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron seguirlo.

El trío de amigos se dirigió al hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher. De frente de ellos venían corriendo, Candace, Jeremy y Stacy.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Jeremy.-¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos?

-Ferb, ¿porque las exploradoras no están contigo?- preguntó Candace ignorando al chico.

Ferb no se movió. Simplemente señaló hacia un punto de la calle. Candace se giró y vió llegar a todo el grupo de exploradoras.

-Ferb, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?- Exclamó Gretchen.- Según las señales de humo, dijiste que nos teníamos que reunir aquí.

Ferb y Candace solo se dirigieron a su patio trasero seguido de sus amigos. Abrieron el portal, y todos se quedaron asombrados, mismo incluso los hermanastros que fueron en busca de sus amigos.

Ante ellos se elevaba una máquina grande, parecía como un avión por sus alas y su propulsor, en la punta del aparato había una especie de tubo inclinado ligeramente hacia abajo. Alrededor de él había otras 3 máquinas ligeramente parecidas, pero de menor tamaño y sin el tubo de frente. Aunque cada una presentaba una característica propia. La primera de las pequeñas tenía ruedas, la segunda, una hélice en la parte trasera y la última, alas.

De entre las máquinas salió Phineas, viendo que ya todos habían llegado.

-Bien, queridos amigos, os hemos reunido aquí porque Isabella, nuestra amiga, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.- proclamó muy seriamente.

A excepción de Candace y Ferb, todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la noticia.

* * *

Lo reconozco, el final de este capítulo se parece al del capítulo 3, hubiera querido continuar y acabar el capítulo de otra forma, pero ya es bastante largo y no me gustaría prolongarlo más.

A propósito, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y me animan a continuar con la historia. Sí así lo quereis, así será. Pido perdón por todos esos capítulos que son mas flojos que otros y dejan bastante que desear.

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	6. Capítulo 6

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-¿Perdón…?- titubeó Baljeet.- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad Phineas?

Phineas no pudo evitar poner una cara sombría.

-Me temo que no…- susurró el pelirrojo.

Todos se quedaron como estatuas ante la afirmación del chico unos instantes. En ese momento, Jeremy rompió el silencio intentando estar tranquilo.

-Phineas, explícanos exactamente que ha pasado.

El chico pelirrojo suspiró, este asunto no le gustaba nada. Decidió explicar a los demás todo lo ocurrido.

-Vereis amigos, hoy mi hermano y yo, estábamos tomando limonada en nuestro jardín cuando Isabella llegó, después de fijarme en su vestido nuevo, me acordé de que , maleducado yo, no le había preguntado si quería un poco de bebida, en cuanto lo hice, ella aceptó gustosamente mi ofrecimiento. Por desgracia, cuando le llevaba el vaso de limonada, en acto de torpeza, tropecé derramandole la bebida en su vestido nuevo. Despues de disculparme varias veces, Isabella fue a nuestro baño a intentar quitarse la mancha, minutos después bajó mi hermana Candace buscando su móvil, él cual tenía en su mano. Mi hermana, cuando buscaba su móvil, aseguró que Isabella no estaba en nuestra casa, comprobado mas tarde por mi, así es. Fuímos a su casa, pero tampoco estaba allí, incluso la llamé por teléfono. Nuestra búsqueda fue en vano, y al no encontrarla en ningún sitio, lo único posible es que, muy a mi pesar, ha desaparecido.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que hacer, el pelirrojo les decía que su amiga había desaparecido y se quedaba tan tranquilo, a todos les estaba costando asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar. No era algo que se escuchaba todos los días.

-¡De acuerdo, escuchadme todos!- gritó Phineas, despertándolos de su trance.- He trazado un plan para buscar a Isabella, pero necesito vuestra ayuda, ¿puedo contar con vosotros?

Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, Phineas temió que no aceptasen ayudarle, el grupo estático tenía cara dubitativa, pero se oyó un paso al frente:

-Yo sí te ayudaré.- proclamó Buford.- Isabella y yo hemos tenidos nuestros rocecillos pero es mi amiga y me preocupa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la frase del bravucón, pero una vez más, otro dio un paso al frente.

-Sí mi matón va, yo también.- dijo Baljeet poniéndose a su lado.

-¡Y nosotras!- gritaron a coro las chicas scouts.- Es nuestra jefa, pero también es nuestra amiga.

Solo quedaban Jeremy y Stacy, ellos eran los que menos relación tenían con Isabella. En cambio, los dos alzaron un brazo y la chocaron.

-Por supuesto que ayudamos, también es nuestra amiga.

-Así me gusta amigos, todos unidos la encontraremos.- exclamó Phineas con su habitual optimismo.- Bien compañeros, este es el plan. Nos dividiremos en 4 grupos: el primero será el de las chicas scouts; el segundo, Buford y Baljeet; tercero, Candace, Stacy y Jeremy; y último Ferb y yo.

-¡De acuerdo, capitán!- gritaron todos como una sola voz.

-Cada grupo llevará un transporte para un terreno determinado, los cualés nombraré a continuación. Chicas scouts, coged el aerodeslizador pequeño; Buford y Baljeet, el submarino propulsado; adolescentes, vehículo convencional terrestre; Ferb y yo, aerodeslizador acuático terrestre con lanzador de carteles "se busca" incluído.- explicó Phineas.-Dependiendo del terreno que acoja vuestro vehículo personalizado, buscareis por los lugares apropiados, pero sin dejar un solo tramo sin rastrear,¿ de acuerdo?

-¿Terreno que acoja…?- murmuró Candace.- Pero Phineas eso significa que Ferb y tú…

-Buscaremos por todos los terrenos posibles y además pegaremos los carteles.

-Pero eso es demasiado para vosotros…- protestó Candace.

-Lo sé Candace, pero no pararé hasta que encuentra a Isabella. Bien, sin más preguntas, subid todos a vuestro transporte y que comience la búsqueda.- finiquitó subiendo con Ferb al suyo.-Nos vemos aquí en media hora chicos.

Los hermanastros arrancaron su vehículo y se fueron soltando carteles por todos lados.

Todos se quedaron mirando al horizonte donde se perdió el aerodeslizador.

-¡Vale, no hay tiempo que perder chicos!- gritó Candace subiendo a su transporte.-¡Vamos alla!

Stacy y Jeremy se subieron en el último segundo en el que Candace había arrancado derrapando y saliendo a la calle.

-¡Chicas formación!- gritó Gretchen a la vez que se subía a su transporte, en menos de un momento, las exploradoras ya habían arrancado sobrevolando el cielo.

-Vale, pequeño, no hai tiempo que perder.- dijo Buford cogiendo de un brazo a Baljeet mientras lo arrastraba al interior del submarino y este cerraba sus compuertas,

-¿Oye, como lo metemos en el agua?- preguntó el hindú mirando los comandos.

-Vaya no había pensado en eso.- comentó el bravucón apoyándose en un botón.

-¡Cuidado con eso!- advirtió Baljeet.

En ese instante el vehículo desapareció.

-Bien Ferb, ¿hemos cubierto Danville con carteles de Isabella?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ojeaba las alturas desde su aerodeslizador.

El chico de pelo verde solo alzó el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-Perfecto, sigamos con la búsqueda, pues.- dijo el chico.- Espero que estés bien Isabella, encuentres donde te encuentres.

Murmuró mientras seguía buscándola con la mirada.

-¡Cuidado Candace!- gritó histérico Jeremy.- ¡Ese camión estuvo muy cerca!¡Casi tanto como los cinco anteriores!

-¡Creo que deberías calmarte Candace, o por lo menos que maneje Jeremy el vehículo!- decía Stacy mientras se agarraba desesperadamente al asiento.

-¡No podemos ir mas despacio!- exclamó la pelirroja.-¡Ya hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermanito tan preocupado y no me tranquiliza!¡Quiero ayudarlo!

-¡Sólo lo podrás ayudar si estamos vivos para hacerlo!- chilló Stacy poniéndose cuatro cinturones mas.

-"No me rendiré hermanito, la encontraré cueste lo que cueste".- pensó Candace sonriendo a la vez que aún aceleraba mas, para desdicha de sus amigos.

-¿Habeis visto algo chicas?-preguntó Gretchen.

-No.

-Nada.

-Cero patatero.

Exclamaba una tras otra sin dejar de mirar entre nubes y edificios.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué nuestra jefa se podría encontrar aquí arriba?- preguntó Adison.

-Es Isabella, yo me esperaría cualquier cosa de ella. Con ella todo es posible.- comentó Ginger divertida.

-Uhm… Tienes razón, nada es imposible para nuestra jefa.- confirmó Adison sonriendo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- titubeó Baljeet dando vueltas en el asiento.

-No tengo ni idea…- contestó desconcertado Buford. El bravucón se levantó y echó un vistazo por la ventanilla. Lo que vió lo dejó sin palabras.

-Guai… Mira esto, estamos bajo el agua.- comentó asombrado mirando el exterior.

Baljeet observó y tenía razón, estaban bajo el agua.

-El botón que pulsaste debió transportarnos hasta el lugar con agua mas cercano…

-Perfecto, ahora podemos comenzar la búsqueda.- dijo cogiendo el estereoscopio.- Tú maneja el submarino y yo buscaré en los fondos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo poniéndose a los mandos el pequeño Baljeet.

El dúo empezó a buscar en las profundidades de cualquier río o lago.

**Mientras…**

El ornitorrinco sujetó fuertemente el arma láser y apuntó al cristal. Del objecto salió un rayo que derritió el material en cuestión de segundos, abriendo un boquete enorme.

-Perfecto, estamos fuera.- dijo Isabella chocándola junto a Perry.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el doctor Doof dándosela vuelta.-¡Estais libres! ¡Tengo que dispararlo y rápido!

El doctor dirigió su aparato hacia un cartel de Roger pero justo en el instante que iba a disparar, Perry le aterrizó encima, tirándolo hacia atrás, por consecuencia del golpe, la máquina disparó hacia el espacio, chocando el rayo en un satélite y reteniéndose en él.

-¡Maldita bestia palmípeda! Ahora verás.- Heinz cogió al agente P y lo lanzó contra la pared, después sacó un bote y lo roció con él.

Cuando Perry se dio cuenta estaba pegado a la pared inmovilizado.

-Por suerte, me quedaba un bote de chicle super-adherente. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? De cuando hice el Fundicionator.

Doofenshmirtz en cuanto vió que Perry estaba fuera de juego, giró hacia su otra invitada.

-Ya solo quedas tú, Isabella la preadolescente.- dijo Heinz aproximándose a ella con el spray.

Isabella retrocedió si la alcanzaba, Doofenshmirtz se saldría con la suya.

-¡Ahí tienes!- gritó el doctor, lanzándole masa pegajosa. Isabella lo consiguió evitar apartando rápidamente del lugar. El doctor y la agente siguieron un rato así, hasta que algo resonó en el suelo.

-¡Oh, vaya! Se me ha acabado el spray.- comentó nervioso al dejarlo caer en el suelo.

Isabella, escuchó eso como música para sus oídos. Esta empezó a aproximarse al doctor lentamente, lista para atacarlo.

-¿Qu-qué piensas hacer?- retrocedió asustado el doctor.

Isabella cogió un gancho con un bloque pesado que estaba atado al final y empezó a balancearlo, mientras seguía acercándose al hombre con cara maliciosa.

-No debí dejar eso ahí, como se me ocurre hacer esa arma, es de la edad media por lo menos.- se quejó Doofenshmirtz.

Isabella de repente empezó a correr hacia el hombre balanceando la arma antigua.

-No serás capaz de… murmuró el doctor temiendo que le fuese a dar con eso en la cabeza.

Pero inesperadamente, Isabella dio un salto enorme, se posó encima de la cabeza del doctor, y cogiendo impulso desde ahí, saltó balanceando aún mas rápido el bloque y lanzándolo contra el Cartelinator. La máquina recibió un impacto devastador que hizo que explotara al instante.

Mientras el doctor Doofenshmirtz se movía mareado por el golpe en su cabeza, Isabella aprovechó para soltar al agente P.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó incrédulo el doctor. Este vió su invención destruida mientras los dos agentes se alejaban en su aerodeslizador.

-¡Malditos seais Perry el ornitorrinco e Isabella la preadolescente!- gritó furioso mientra daba una patada a un aparato. La máquina reaccionó al golpe y disparó un rayo hacia el suelo el cúal fue a rebotar a un satélite, permaneciendo en él como el anterior.

-Vaya, este es el Encoginator, todavía no lo desconecté. Bueno lo haré mañana.- dijo mientras volvía al interior de su apartamento.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, me quejaba ya de lo largos que eran y este aún lo es mas, pero bueno, era lo que necesitaba poner.

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	7. Capítulo 7

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-¡Lo hemos hecho!-gritaba Isabella alegre chocándola con su compañero monotrema, mientras viajaban en un aerodeslizador rumbo a la guarida.

Perry sonreía, no cabía en gozo de sí. Era el primer día e Isabella ya había demostrado unas cualidades excelentes. Feliz, estaba feliz de poder compartir su secreto con alguien, feliz de poder descargar ese gran peso de encima suya, feliz de tener a alguien a su lado.

Isabella estaba igual de contenta, todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que era un agente secreto, era algo tan nuevo e innovador, fue su primera misión y lo había hecho bien. Sentía ganas de explicarle al Mayor Monogram y Carl como le fue y saber su opinión al respecto, tenía que decírselo a alguien, le gustaría contarle a Phineas y Ferb su extraordinaria aventura…

A Isabella se le dibujó una sonrisa amarga en la cara, no, no podía contarle nada a Phineas ni a Ferb. Por muchas ganas que tuviese, fue lo que eligió y lo que tendría que respetar a partir de ahora.

Perry dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, sonreía, mas era forzada, como si estuviese entre algo bueno y malo. Esta miraba a un punto fijo mientras su mente se hallaba lejos de allí. Isabella se percató de que el monotrema la miraba un poco preocupado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, es solo que… llevar una doble vida, tener que ocultarle a la gente que quieres lo que realmente eres, es… doloroso. Que solo piensen que eres una chica corriente, sin saber que tienes una faceta oculta no, no es recorfortante. Me siento un poco mal por tener que fingir lo que no soy.

El ornitorrinco le dedicó una mirada compasiva, la entendía, él se sentía así desde hace 5 años. Siempre le había sido duro, pero era así, fue lo que eligió.

El aerodeslizador entró a través de un pasadizo escondido en un matorral y llegó finalmente a la guarida secreta.

Isabella bajó junto a Perry del vehículo.

-¡Enhorabuena!- gritó el Mayor Monogram, que se encontraba esperándolos.- Carl y yo lo hemos visto todo y has estado genial.

-¿Lo habéis visto?-preguntó la chica.

-Si, no te lo habíamos dicho todavía pero tenemos decenas de cámaras en la guarida de Doofensmirtz.- explicó el hombre canoso.

-¿De verdad estuve bien?- exclamó alegre la chica.

-Así es, debido a tu astucia, habilidad y pericia te ascendemos al nivel del agente P. Es decir, ya no eres ayudante en prácticas.- dijo Monogram.- Mira Carl, lleva menos tiempo que tú y ya le va mejor.

-¡Gracias, señor!- agradeció Isabella haciendo un saludo militar. Perry asintió orgulloso a lo escuchado y alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Bien, a partir de ahora, los dos trabajareis por separado pero con el mismo enemigo, así el agente P podrá tomarse esas vacaciones que lleva aplazadas desde Junio.- dijo el Mayor.- Bien, por hoy habéis acabado, podeis iros.

Isabella y Perry se dirigieron a la plataforma levadiza y esta empezó a subir lentamente. Los dos salieron por un florero que había en la sala de os Flynn-Fletcher.

-Hoy ha sido un gran día.- dijo Isabella quitándose el sombrero y guardandoselo.- A partir de ahora seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien los dos juntos.

Perry asintió sonriendo y también se quitó su Fedora escondiéndoselo. Acto seguido, se puso a cuatro patas fingiendo ser un animal no pensante. Isabella lo miró.

-Sera fantástico…- dijo divertida mientras se dirigía al patio trasero. El monotrema le guió un ojo sonriente mientras la seguía.

En ese momento llegaron los dos al jardín, y viendo que estaban todos reunidos, Isabella no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Eh, qué estáis haciendo?

El grupo se giró hacia la voz. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Isabella miraba al grupo extrañada de su rara reacción y el grupo miraba a Isabella estático y boquiabiertos.

-¿Isabella…?- murmuró Phineas.

-Me he perdido algo…-dijo la chica perpleja.

-Solo tu inexplicable desaparición.- soltó Ferb.

**Momentos antes…**

-No me puedo creer que no encontrásemos a Isabella, después de rastrear todo Danville.- se lamentaba Phineas mirando al horizonte.

Ferb aunque apenas se le notaba también llevaba una mirada sombría y apagada.

-Al menos espero que el resto la haya encontrado…- dijo Phineas suspirando.

El aerodeslizador de los hermanastros llegó a su casa. En ese momento, las exploradoras ya habían llegado hace un rato.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó el pelirrojo al verlas.

-No.

-Nada.

-Cero patatero.

Contestaban una tras otra a medida que bajaban sus cabezas resignadas.

En ese momento apareció de la nada el submarino propulsado. Su compuerta se abrió mostrando al matón y su pringado.

-Veo que ya sabeis teletransportar el submarino, ¿visteis algo?- dijo Phineas desganado.

-Nada…- respondieron al unísono Baljeet y Buford.

-Perfecto…- ironizó el muchacho pelirrojo.- Solo quedan Candace, Jeremy y Stacy.

En ese momento, como caídos del cielo, no, no, lo digo en serio, cayendo del cielo, se estrelló el vehículo destartalado de los adolescentes. Todos los allí presentes se quedaron quietos observando lo que acababa de suceder.

De entre los restos del vehículo salieron el trío de amigos.

-¿Candace…?- llamó Stacy a su amiga.

-¿Ehhh, sí?

-¡La próxima conducirá Jeremy!- gritó la chica haciendo que la pelirroja tuviese que taparse los oídos.

-Me siento como si hubiese burlado a la muerte.- dijo Jeremy resignado.

-Estooo, ¿la encontrasteis?- preguntó Phineas.

-Lo siento Phineas, pero no hubo suerte.- contestó su hermana triste.

Al muchacho se le dibujó una mirada sombría y miró al cielo. DE repente, bajó la cabeza y preguntó:

-Candace, ¿cómo hiciste para que el vehículo acabase cayendo en nuestro jardín?

-Pues la verdad, no estoy muy segura…- contestó Candace desconcertada.

-Bueno, da igual…- murmuró el pelirrojo.

El grupo se quedó quieto. No habían encontrado a su amiga, ¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

Phineas seguía triste y sombrió cuando oyó algo que nunca imaginó que pudiese echar de menos.

-¿Eh, qué estáis haciendo?

El grupo se giró rápidamente a lo que habían escuchado.

Allí estaba, allí se encontraba la chica la que habían buscado afanosamente, allí se encontraba la niña que preocupó a todos, allí se encontraba Isabella en compañía de un ornitorrinco mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Isabella…?- murmuró Phineas.

-Me he perdido algo…- comentó Isabella.

-Solo tu inexplicable desaparición.- soltó Ferb.

El grupo se quedó todavía estático ante la aparición. Hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio dando un tímido paso hacia adelante. Phineas se acercó lentamente a la chica como hipnotizado. La estuvó mirando un rato hasta que la abrazó. Isabella se sonrojó a mas no poder. ¿Qué le pasaba a Phineas?¿Por qué la estaba abrazando como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo?

-¿Desaparición?- preguntó la chica, todavía abrazada por su amigo.

-Tú no estabas en nuestra casa ni en la tuya, pensábamos que habías desaparecido…- balbuceaba Candace mirándola sorprendida.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti…-sollozaba el pelirrojo abrazándola como si no volviese a querer soltarla nunca mas.

-Pero si yo no he…-Isabella se detuvo en la frase, se había convertido en Perry. Ahora entendía que Phineas siempre preguntase por su mascota, desaparecía para ir a su misión, por eso se creía desaparecido. Pensó que quizás, al ser la primera vez que desaparecía ella, no estaban todavía acostumbrados.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Phineas sin soltarla todavía.

-Yo, esto…-miró a Perry, a él le era fácil porque es un ornitorrinco, no hacen gran cosa y no pueden hablar para explicarse. Este la observaba un poco preocupado pensando en lo que le diría.- Estabaaa… Ehhh… ¡En el cuarto del pánico!

Phineas se quedó mirándola al igual que al grupo.

-¿Estabas en nuestro cuarto del pánico?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ehhh, sí! ¡Tenía que pensar en mis cosas y decidí quedar allí un rato!

El grupo siguió mirándola.

-¿Candace, te aseguraste de mirar en toda la casa seguro?- preguntó Phineas.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, creo que en el cuarto del pánico no miré…- contestó intentando recordar.- No, seguro que no.

Phineas sonrió lentamente, aumentando su sonrisa cada vez mas. Ella no estaba desaparecida, solo se precipitaron, todo estaba bien y no había porque preocuparse.

-Me alegro tanto de que al final fuese solo una tontería.- exclamó Phineas alegre y optimista como siempre, todavía abrazando a su mejor amiga.

El grupo se quedó mirándolo, ¿una tontería?, buscaron durante todo el día a un chica que estaba tranquilamente en casa.

-Es cierto, que alivio volver a tenerte aquí Isabella.- dijeron todos. Estuvieron dando palos de ciego todo el tiempo pero lo importante era que su amiga estuviese allí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué había empezado todo esto?- murmuró el pelirrojo. Entonces dirigió su mirada al vestido de Isabella y vió el manchurrón de limonada.-¡Oh, es verdad, la mancha!

Isabella vió su vestido, efectivamente, aún estaba allí, en todo el día no se enteró de que estaba luchando contra las fuerzas del mal con aquel manchurrón en su ropa. La chica no pudo evitar sonreir. Aquella tonta mancha producida por un tropiezo, había desencadenado una gran aventura. Y ahora, gracias a la limonada, se había convertido en agente secreto. Casualidades de la vida, o quizás fue el destino.

-Bien, ahora que está aquí podremos poner en práctica nuestra máquina.- dijo Phineas soltándola y dirigiéndose hacia el aparato.

-¿Máquina?- preguntó Isabella extrañada.

-Si, cuandoderramé ese vaso de limonada, Ferb y yo decidimos hacer una máquina para quitarte ese manchurrón.- explicó cogiendo los mandos y apuntando hacia el vestido de la chica.- ¡Quieta!

Un rayo salió de máquina chocando contra su ropa emitiendo un destello cegador, que hizo que todos tuviesen que taparse los ojos. En cuanto se fue la luz, Isabella se quitó la mano de la cara parpadeando y miró el vestido, ya no había ninguna mancha, incluso tenía mejor aspecto que antes.

-¡Voila!- señaló Phineas.

-¡Muchas gracias Phineas!-agradeció Isabella abrazandolo.- Por la mancha…

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nada.- respondió pícaramente.

De repente se escucha un claxon.

-¡Es mamá!- exclamó Candace, entonces recordó su objetivo.- ¡Os la vais a cargar, chicos, por haber creado todos estos vehículos, la máquina quita-manchas y haber cubierto la ciudad de carteles! ¡Mamá, mamá!

La chica se fue corriendo hacia el coche de su madre y todos se quedaron mirándola.

En ese momento el rayo Encoginator, no resiste mas y se lanza hacia la tierra impactando contra los vehículos y la máquina haciéndolos minimizar tanto que ya no se pueden ni ver.

-Observa mamá, los vehículos y la máquina quita-machas.- apareció Candace señalando al jardín vacío.

-Hola mamá.- saludó Phineas inocente.

-Hola señora Flynn-Fletcher.- saludó el resto de amigos.

-Hola chicos, Candace aquí como siempre no hay nada.- dijo Linda.

Candace dirigió su mirada al lugar.

-Pero al menos habrás visto los carteles, ¿no?- balbuceó la chica.

-¿Qué carteles?- preguntó la madre.

**FlashBack**

Un rayo retenido en un satélite, escapa dirgiendose velozmente hacia una ciudad. Este impacta contra un cartel en él que aparece una chica desaparecida y a continuación, todos lo carteles iguales desaparecen mostrando que tras ellos se enscondía una apacible ciudad.

**Fín de FlashBack**

-Me voy a mi habitación, adiós a todos.- dijo resignada la pelirroja metiéndose en casa.

-Adios.- respondieron.

Bien, ¿quien quiere pastel?- preguntó Linda.

-¡Nosotros!- gritaron todos al unísono y entrando en casa.

Isabella se quedó atrás acompañada de Perry.

-Definitivamente, a partir de hoy, nada será igual.- comentó Isabella sonriendo hacia el monotrema.

Perry le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó "No, no lo será".

Los dos se metieron juntos en casa, si que les apetecía un poco de pastel…

* * *

¡Y ya está! Hasta aquí la historia de como Isabella se convirtió en agente secreto de un día para otro, aunque quizás suba un epílogo o algo así. Espero que os haya gustado. Subí hoy el capítulo, porque a partir de mañana no podré conectarme hasta la semana que viene. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y a todos los que me apoyaron en continuar mi primer fanfic. En serio, gracias a todos. En fín,

Galegorrinco fuera, paz!


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Phineas entró a su cuarto, ya era de noche desde que había pasado toda la aventura y tenía que irse a la cama. El chico se puso su pijama y se echó en la cama cómodamente esperando a que viniese su hermanastro, que todavía se estaba lavando los dientes. En ese momento un ruído sofocó el silencio de la habitación.

-¡Grrr!

-¡Oh, ahí estás Perry!-saludó el muchacho a su mascota de forma habitual.

El ornitorrinco se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo y saltó hacia ella hasta ubicarse al lado de su amo. Phineas le empezó a acariciar tiernamente mientras este se dejaba.

-Ah Perry… si vieras que día hemos tenido hoy. Estuvimos buscando a Isabella sin descanso y al final resulta que estaba en nuestra casa tranquilamente, resulta hasta cómico pensarlo…

El monotrema escuchaba atentamente al chico.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento incluso me recordó a ti. Siempre desapareces pero vuelves al final del día. Quizás estabas con Isabella en el cuarto del pánico.

Perry seguía su conversación sin dejar de escuchar un instante.

-Te puede parecer una tontería, una locura, a fín de cuentas solo eres un ornitorrinco… Pero tengo la sensación de que a partir de ahora Isabella se va a ausentar mas de lo habitual. No se lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, pero por alguna razón sé que tú la cuidaras esté donde esté ella. ¿Verdad amigo?

Perry no pudo evitar sonreir y asentir con la cabeza levamente.

En ese momento entró Ferb por la puerta.

-Hola hermano, estaba hablando con Perry acerca de lo que pasó hoy.

El peliverde se quedó mirándolo.

-Sí, así es. Estaba hablando con un ornitorrinco. Bueno da igual. Hasta mañana Ferb.

El callado afirmó con el pulgar y se acostó apagando las luces. Perry se acurrucó contra Phineas y este le pasó su brazo por encima .

-Mañana será un gran día…- murmuró el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos adormilado.

-"Ya lo creo".- pensó el ornitorrinco.

**En ese momento…**

-Vaya, que día mas loco. Todavía no me puedo creer que sea un agente secreto. Pasó todo tan rápido…

Isabella se tiró en la cama recordando cada minuto de ese día extraordinario. En ese instante instante oyó crujir su puerta, que estaba semiabierta.

La chica se levantó de la cama y vió a su mascota.

-Oh, eres tú, Pinky.- dijo cogiéndola entre sus brazos.-¿Sabes qué? Hoy me he convertido en agente secreto y ahora trabajo para la O.S.A.C, lucho contra un tipo llamado Doofenshmirtz y uno de mis compañeros es Perry, la mascota de Phineas y Ferb, ¿quién lo pensaría, verdad?

En ese instante Pinky quedó atónito por lo que había escuchado, ¿su ama un agente secreto? El perro saltó de los brazos de Isabella y contento, se puso a dos patas.

-¡¿Pinky?!- se extrañó Isabella confundida.- Espera un momento, ¿también eres un agente secreto?

El perro se puso el sombrero sonriente. La chica quedó quieta durante unos instante.

-¿Por qué será que esto no me resulta extraño? ¡Anda, ven aquí pequeño!- se alegró Isabella.

Pinky saltó de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Esto mejora por momentos…- dijo abrazando a su mascota.- Ahora trabajaremos en la misma agencia.

Pinky asintió contento, por fín se había descargado el peso de tener que ocultárselo. En ese momento el perro se agitó nervioso y se guardó el Fedora fingiendo ser un chihuahua normal y corriente.

-Isa, ¿qué es todo ese jaleo?- dijo su madre asomando por la puerta.

-Eh, nada. Estaba jugando con Pinky…- dijo intentando no descubrir a ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno pues acuéstate que ya es hora.- dijo Vivian saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-Por medio pelo…- dijo Isabella con una gotita en la frente.- De todas formas tiene razón, mañana será un día duro.

Comentó acostándose en su cama. Pinky se echó en su cestita que estaba al pie de la cama de su dueña mirándola con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica.- ¡Ah, ya sé! Bien por hoy te dejo dormir conmigo, pero solo por hoy.

El chihuahua saltó feliz a la cama y se acurrucó al lado de Isabella. Esta apagó la luz y rodeó con su brazo a la mascota.

-Mañana será un gran día…- murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos adormilada.

* * *

Ahora si acabé esta historia, aunque no es el fín de las andanzas del Agente I. Ya tengo pensado una historia nueva y en breve la subiré. He cogido un poco de organización y los días que subiré nuevos capítulos serán el lunes y el jueves o viernes, si no hay ningún contratiempo claro.

Bien ahora si puedo cerrar esta narración, gracias a todos por sus reviews, prometo que en el futuro intentaré contestarlas puesto que mi tiempo para mirar fanfiction es diario pero muy limitado. Hasta aquí todo, recordad herrete o acetato y

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


End file.
